Colors of Naught: White to Black
by Puniful-TeaKat
Summary: Allen Electra is a girl, with a mission on a mission. Although, admittedly, what she sighed up for wasn't at all what she got. Instead, she finds herself in Unova trying to save Unova, and possibly the world. One step at a time, folks. Somewhat based off of Pokemon Black and White 2!
1. Chapter 0

**Colors of Naught**

**Chapter Zero**

* * *

Twilight settled on the dark room easily, making the prison feel just a little bit less suffocating. The stiff bed under me creaked with every slight move I made, and with the weak light, it was difficult to read. Or even sleep, with the screams next door.

The demonic, animalistic wet growls and bubbling shrieks certainly weren't comforting, nor were the unkind words thrown about loudly. The walls were paper thin- I could hear each slap, every sickening slice, unnerving crunch of bones. I did my best to ignore it, I really did...

I sat up for a moment, after gently closing the book with a piece of paper holding the adventure's place. "Damn it," I said to myself darkly as I stared at the blank, ugly wall. At home, it would probably either have pictures or bookcases lining it...

Home...

I missed it terribly. But here I was, surrounded by false rule, fake life, untrue fantasy. I pondered now, how my dad was reacting to my absence, and my older brother. Not well, I'd imagine.

I lazily thumbed around the thought, hoping they didn't get in danger or hurt themselves looking for me.

I wasn't worth the risk.

Curiously, I stared at the mirror which was illuminated by a sliver of moonlight. My hair that once had been the color of honey wood was now storm grey. My skin, surprisingly and thankfully held its tan creamy smooth tone. But, what frightened me was the fake smile that dorned my face near perfectly fooling the world and the small, somewhat hard to see mark above my right eye and the various similar symbols that were etched into me elsewhere.

I grumbled and rubbed my heavy grey blue and pale green eyes, dark bags underneath. My eyes traveled to the case that held a Pokeball with various silly stickers on the top. I felt my sight dampen and a few tears leaked down my face. "I'm sorry..." I choked as I tried to apologized once more, but I was unable to stop the heavy sobs to come.

They wracked my body, all the lovely messy snorts, sniffles, and sneezes coming with it. My head felt like it was heating up, far too hot for my liking. White hot pain flashed through me and my vision overturned, fading to a blurred reddish white spotty worlds. Soon I couldn't tell how time passed, losing my senses observating functions for the most part and falling into a dull half sleep with quiet whimpered.

Not like I was the only one like this, or anyone bothered to tell me to stop. From what I had gathered, there was a good number of people here. 15 to 20 at most all going through the Phase and more, many more, identical staff not.

Knock, knock.

My hands gripped my thin blanket and I wiped my face, trying to cover my raw face up after who knows how much time. I slowed my breath with drawn out gulps of air. "C-come in, please."

A young woman came in with odd boyish dirty blonde hair and a sharp black suit. She had a thin-lipped smile, and a tired but kind air, with two dark emerald orb landing on me.

"Good evening, Allen. How are you tonight?"

"Tired. Probably angry. Lonely. Stupid to a extent."

"Ah, some level of angst?"

"In general, yes."

"Eh, what's life without some?"

"Yup."

"Not talking much today, are you, hun?"

I just stared at her, letting my messy completion finish her daily quiz. I'm sure I looked like crap- the hormonal changes weren't exactly most people's idea of 'fun'. One moment I was day dreaming of this or that then, BOOM- I was having a head splitting head ache, I was screaming, and I was on the last thread of sanity.

Of course, day after day of three months of learning to deal with this had made it much easier- it happened now once a day, twice if rarely. In the beginning it was pretty much by the hour.

"Could I take a look over your marks real quick?"

I blinked, irritated by having to do so but I bit my tongue. I hated the red marks.

First I lifted my ash grey bangs, a hidden red symbol sitting vibrantly. The symbol was a circle, with three arrows positioned like a right angle with a bisecting arrow in the middle.

Next, I lifted my shirt to show a matching seal imprinted apon the curves of my sides. After that was one at the base of my neck, and one on each heel. Six in all.

"Nothing wrong, they're all healing perfectly. Scared the hell out of us when we learned you were having allergic reactions to the seals, very much so. Where do you plan to take off when you get out?" The consular asked with nothing but curiosity, a light frown on her face.

"Unova."

"Unova? That's a dangerous area, for our organization, you know. You could do something easy like Kanto or Johto."

"I know."

"You want to be far away as you can from Sinnoh?"

"Obviously, Miss Augustine."

"How about... Hoenn, then? Pretty far out, and not likely a place anyone you know would go." She attempted to comfort me but I brushed it aside coldly.

Her warm hand lightly pat my shoulder, but the look I sent her made it known I didn't want any physical contact from the likes of herself. I laid down and pulled the covers over the majority of my form, leaving it under my chin.

"Ha, as if. Dispite the length between the regions, I know that Hoenn and Sinnoh have close bonds in both politics and their people in general." I scoffed and narrowed my eyes with a icy glint.

"O-oh... Well, you really don't have to be a trainer-"

"Even if my dad never said it, I know he would be happiest if I was a trainer, following the same path as he did. I know I probably won't ever see him again, but I want to follow his wishes anyway."

The lady held her doubts to herself, even though it was shown through her movements and body language.

"You- erm... Would you mind if I braided your hair?"

I must've held a very confused, somewhat offended face when her arms flailed after she asked, she trying to express her desire.

"My sister, she's long off on her own way of life, but I used to braid her hair a lot. I'm sorry, that was too weird of a request?"

I blinked once more and sallowed the odd new lump in my throat. I hated comparing the workers here to real people when I was cranky. Firstly, it seemed sort of unreal, and secondly it made me have to be civil for their own sake.

It wasn't like it was their goal in life to make our own hell, but Palkia damn it all, it felt like it sometimes. They wanted to protect the fate of the world, blah blah (some point near here I would tune out), and their plan was for their 'students' to become a large influence and help the world.

I wasn't the most interested in the group, to say the least, but when the program started I was excited to help. Of course, most of this being quite illegal, they shaved some of the 'little' details off.

And, unfortunately, backing out halfway through wasn't a option.

"Um... Go ahead."

I sighed and sat up, scolding myself for being so harsh. She didn't deserve a devil spawn patient. In fact, she was one of the kindest workers here, and thought of nothing but our well being.

Silence passed akwardly, slow as a slugma as she brushed out the knots without hurting me. Which, in any case, was a miracle with the starly's nest I woke up with in the mornings. Her skilled hands didn't pull or tug, and they gently started to weave my dark grey hair.

"Your hair looks pretty like this, too."

Her comment made me blush a bit, and I chose not to respond. I wasn't used to random complements.

"When the doctors started drawing the marks, your hair slowly began to turn a beautiful shade of cloudy grey. Your eyes changed, too. Funny, none of us thought a human could be allergic to the paint. But, now you have a truly wonderful and natural disguise."

I blinked and glanced at the bangs that loosely fell in front of my eyes.

"Actually... I was planning to dye it. Grey hair isn't all that usual, someone would be curious. I don't like lying." I answered quietly.

We continued to chat, although it was admittedly one sided at times.

Most of the time I was rather talkative, but I guess I didn't feel up to the task. I sometimes wished I could just see my family, see if they were okay. Them being alive and healthy was good enough for me. Happy, too.

I started to tune out when Miss Augustine began to ramble, but a question popped into my thoughts.

"How much longer?" I asked when I was unable to keep the words inside.

"Huh?" She gave me a dumbfounded look with furrowed eyebrows, startled as my silence streak was broken. I wet my lips and repeated my question as I explained what I meant.

"Um... How much longer til' I go leave, for Unova as a finality? Start my journey?"

Miss Augustine chuckled and turned to face me by my side, handing me my smooth, long smoke grey braid. "Two weeks, on tomorrow. I completely forgot to tell you, sorry."

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I held, and grinned slightly. "Awesome." Really, that was a understatement. I was excited, I had been since I learned what a trainer was. I always wanted to be one, listening to my father's own crazy adventures, and my brothers silly stories.

My dad was a Gym Leader, actually. I knew a lot of them, and even made friends with some.

My brother was a starting breeder, and a good one at that.

I grew up with pokemon, learning about pokemon, becoming friends with pokemon. Pokemon, pokemon, pokemon. Many kids grew up being surrounded by the creatures, ever since humanity and pokemon bonded deeply eras ago.

Soon, before either of us noticed, it was eight in the morning, and Miss Augustine's shift ended a hour before.

"Bye, Miss Augustine." I waved a tad and melted into my bed, thankful I quickly got over my freak out. I had been getting good about that.

"Call me Lara, kiddie." Her tone was joking and she winked before the door closed.

"My name is Allen!"

I heard a chuckled slip before the click of the lock clicked into place. I couldn't help but smile, amused by my friend. Who said teens and adults couldn't get along?

I curled up into a ball, a warm feeling sinking in my stomach. I heard myself laugh a little, and soon my mind started to slip into the abyss of rest.

Two weeks, eh? Two weeks. Then I could leave my old life behind, and start a new one, and might even save a few lifes.

* * *

**Crazed Author's Notes**: Lalalala~ Hullo, to all to thiswondermous story and my rather scary evil lair. I do plan on actually keeping to this, as the Black/White 2 story has captured my cold black heart and as well as several of the shippings... I can't deny it, I love some of the character.

Anywhozits, I love feed back. A lot. Like, as in metric tons. Are... Tons even metric?

I guess I'll look that up later, then. If you have any questions, or simply wish to discuss anything with me, a click and pm away and you have my full attention.

Now, my shameless bugging: Please oh please, review! I don't think there's much more I love than reviews. Critics, advice, or suggestions, I love it all!

Thanks for reading and please come again to 'Colors of Naught!'


	2. Chapter 1a

Loud, vibrating booms echoed through the halls and walls of the Savior Scientific Institute, probably annoying anything and everyone. The lunch bell was greatly wanted, not at all appreciated. I'm sure it interupted plenty of important conversations, but it was a amazing sight that came out of it.

A hundred of some of the world's smartest, brightest, nicest people would march into the large cafeteria and ate lunch. Boring it may sound, it was better than cable. Terribly entertaining, and I got to know a couple of the other kids going through the Phase.

I groaned and threw the covers off after wagging a war with them. Slowly I stretched as I sat up, wishing the room had a heater, but thin sun rays would have to do. It was around the last days of Spring with Summer around the corner, and yet the small island near Unova was still in Autumn like weather.

Maybe it was just because I grew up in Sunnyshore City or something, but I liked the warm, and the sun. Cold was a stupid invention.

I took off my lavender silk pajamas with great reluctance, shivering after I stood in my basic underthings. Next, I rummaged through my tiny closet and set of little drawers, soon finding my favorite outfit.

It was a breathing black material, with no sleeves and a high foldable collared shirt, and matching raven cargo capri pants that reached halfway down the lower segment of my legs. A black and white visor covered some of my face in shadow, and matching shoes dorned my feet.

"Hey, Al! Hurry up, will you?"

I grumbled something, wishing my 'walking buddy' didn't have all the patience of a raticate.

"My name is Allen..." I reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Al."

I could tell he didn't do it because he hated me or anything, but I hated that nickname nonetheless.

I opened the door and glared at him from underneath my visor, stepping beside him. He snickered after I stumbled, until I 'accidentally' stomped on his foot with all the force I could humanly muster.

He yelped, and tripped.

"You sounded very, ah... Manly, just now." I smugly smirked and walked ahead with a joking air, keeping a eye on him.

We bickered and play fought until we reached the mess hall, and entered the line.

"Oh, look! Potatoe-Broccoli-Cheese soup!" I exclaimed with childish glee. I remembered being given that whenever I had a fever or cold, not at all grossed out. I actually liked the thick stuff- it was down right delicious.

"You eat that stuff?" Asked Nate, scratching his head of bushy brown hair with raise eyebrows.

He wasn't actually a bad guy- it was just fun to mess with eachother.

"Dude, that stuff is amazing in a bowl."

He held a doubtful gaze and shrugged. "You know what? I'll take your word for it and try the meatloaf."

"Mystery meat," I tried to tell him.

"It's meat loaf."

"It's not."

"It is!"

"I'm telling you, that it isn't." I insisted and sat down at a open table, him sitting beside me.

"Any reason you follow me like a houndoom?" I spoke again as I wondered out loud several moments after, blowing on the hot steamy soup.

"You're a source of great entertainment, but of course." He said it in a friendly manner and took a bite of the mystery meat/meatloaf.

I waited, and couldn't contain my giggles as he started to choke on the mystery meat.

"I told you, Nate. That isn't meat loaf."

He was too busy coughing the food into a napkin to answer. After he returned from throwing the waste away, he sulked. "I warned you. You can't say I didn't."

He glared and I rolled my storm blue orbs in amusement. Him sulking was quite the sight. "Well, too bad I'm the smarter one and chose the soup!" I put salt in the wound and made a show of eating it.

Right before I shoved it in my mouth, my spoon was stolen and my stomach hungry.

He started to crack up as I shrieked his name angrily. "Nate!"

And then, I promptly smacked his mouse brown bushy haired head which thumped the table loudly. He groaned, and several sets of adults chuckled at our kidish antics. "Okay, I deserved that." My friend admitted sheepishly. He handed me back the stolen spoon.

In the end of that, I shared my soup with him so he wouldn't go without lunch. And, he also took back the mean things he said about the soup.

Unfortunately, after that, we had to go back to our rooms. When we opened our doors on opposite sides of the hall, I made sure to ask him a question that had been sitting in the back of my mind.

"Nate! How much time til you leave? Oh, and where are you going?" I had my body facing my door and my head turned to him.

"I'm leaving with you, don't worry. Wouldn't want you to be lonely, little Allen."

That earned him a slap on his shoulder. "Physical abuse!" He cried out as he craddled his arm. Now we faced one another in the hall, the harsh light reflecting on the empty white halls and flooring.

The scent of hospitals hung under my nose, anti-defectants and such making the air smell dead. I noticed he was taller than me, but I couldn't say if it was because of his hedge of chocolate brown hair or natural height.

"Shut up, stupid. What do you mean, you're going with me? How do you know when or where I'm going?" I growled, wanting to know who told him.

"Now that there is a messy statement, young lady. Do you want me to shut up, or answer your questions?"

"Do you want me to kill you? I might, one of these days, y'know."

He snorted but straightened his poster. "Lara told me."

"Miss Augustine?"

"Yeah. I've never been to a place outside of Hoenn, and Unova sounds good to me. I don't want to go alone, so I decided to tag along with you. Thought it might be tough for you to survive without my beautiful face and all."

"Egotistical, and I doubt that. Anyway, I guess that's okay. Well, see ya tomorrow at lunch."

"Night, Al."

"My name is Allen!" Unfortunately, my yell was muffled by his closed door. I sighed and mumbled under my breath death threats he would never hear and locked my own in turn, ready to hit the hay.

Instead, I saw a chipper woman with short black hair and a friendly smile. She wore a blue work suit, it fitting well on her skinny frame. Her skin was a rich olive color and she was very kind, if not too kind.

"Hello, Miss Allen."

"Allen's just fine, Miss Julie."

"Call me Julie and I'll call you Allen."

"Touche, I guess, Julie. What's wrong? Usually I don't get random visits from you."

She smiled. "I'm gonna take you on a field trip for a new look. Or, to Miss Augustine whom will do all that with you. I'm just driving you."

I grinned a bit, excited to leave the little place for a bit. This could be fun.

And then, what do you know? A car ride and little walk later, me and seven other girls and a few women were all standing in front of the Nimbasa Department Store. "Everyone, find your consular and make sure not to cause trouble!" Called Julie as she sped away.

And with that, I found myself the only one walking up to the pretty dirty blonde haired woman in a normal black dress. "Hey, Al! Since you're the only girl I have, it's just you and me in Nimbasa!"

Oh dear, I thought with a chuckle. That sounded like a bit of a challenge.

"So I have to chose a new look?" I asked as we walked with linked arms into the large building. It reminded me of Veilstone City, a lovely place my dad would take my brother and I camping near. We went there a lot, either for his Gym work or other stuff, because it was such a big place.

"Oh, yes. Since you'll be on your journey, you'll need a all new look so not a soul recognizes you. And, you'll look not only respectable, but stylish while you're at it."

That last bit made me want to laugh. Stylish? Not in my dictionary. It was something I wasn't, nor something I cared too terribly to be.

"Well, why don't we start with your hair? You said you wanted to dye it?"

I nodded in response, wondering how I would look with brown locks framing my face.

We walked into a slick black looking place, and the most notable feature of the room was how everything there revolved around hair. It was scary, almost. Like a whole other made specially for hair care.

Soon Miss Augustine was dragging me into a long sleek tan chair and a man began to wash my hair in a bowl thing. It was really warm and comforting.

I let my mind drift to a daydream, hearing the man's conversation with Lara at the back of my mind, feeling myself sink into the large leather seat.

Minutes turned into almost an hour when my hair was dry, pretty, and brown. The man wrapped it in two buns on either side and then let the long locks stay in two tails, hanging down. I liked it, and he taught me how to recreate the look with relative ease.

And then, I was dragged to various shops usually against my will with a mix of clothes and a newfound fear if clothing shops. Sure I hadn't liked them before, but now it was borderline phobia.

"A-are we done?" I asked hopefully and out of breath as we neared a changing booth.

"No."

"Are we done... Now?"

"Yeah. Go change, alright?"

I nodded eagerly, happy to almost be free.

I found myself in clothes I normally would've burned in a instant, hid under old math homework, or even eat if there was no other was to rid myself of it.

My bottoms were full length black leggings with a skirt-style daisy yellow shorts that I felt were like air and too short. I wore a white and pink visor with some rich oak brown tuff of hair covering the mark, and a shirt that went to my elbows. The top section was pale blue with a pink Pokeball symbol and a white base. A white trimming and a redish-pink shoulder bag sat dejectedly in the corner.

"Do I have to wear this?" I complained as I messed with the shorts, walking out of the little booth.

"Oh, check the watch first!"

I grumbled as she didn't answer my question, but I rummaged through the bag and found a white strap watch with a red top and large screen.

After a good five minutes, Lara came to my rescue.

"That's a power button." She said, pointing out the only button, which was sticking out obviously on the side.

"Oh... Technology is stupid." I grumbled dully.

"Sure it's the technology, honey?"

"Of course it is."

She drove me back in a cozy little tea green BMW, the seats a tan leather with the perfect degree of heat or coldness being blown. About thirty minutes passed, and I saw the all too familiar boat. I had rode on it once before going to the island, and one more time going into the mainland to buy the clothes today.

"Thank you, Lara!" I blurted out suddenly as we exited the beautiful wood structure. She glanced at me in surprise and then ruffled my head, smiling with a accent of sorrow dressing her features.

"I honestly haven't met a kid as cool as you. I'm just sad you... That you have to go be a hero..."

I blinked, utterly confused. Why was she sad about that? I stopped momentarily and stared at the serene meadow, and took a brief moment of thought before finally speaking.

"Um..." I intelligently replied, unable to think of how to wipe the sad look off her face.

"You're brighter than most kids ages older than you. But no matter what you do, on your journey, you'll face quite possibly some of the most horrific things in life."

By now I was completely lost, but remembered some words of wisedom my dad told me. "Loneliness, hunger, rage, numbness."

"Not exactly how I would put it, but yes. And those, those terrible things can change people entirely. They may not even be a shadow of what they used to be, a new person to them self as well. While you've been through more than most should, there's worse things that can happen. And you know what? You won't have any idea how, or when the hell will strike."

"You said 'you' as in me. How can you be certain?" I questioned with a trace of desperateness. I couldn't help but wonder how she was so certain about it.

She gave me a smile that held no emotion, one that made me think of how much I didn't know about her, things she wouldn't tell me. It had a twisted darkness intertwined, a hint of insanity, a shade of lostness all wrapped into a void curve of the lips.

I never did get a verbal answer, but I figured over time I would begin to learn. As they say: with age comes wisedom.

I tossed a rock in the air lazily, now laying on my bed waiting impatiently for the dinner bell, when people would bring food. Kids going through the Phase couldn't be let out unless under supervision, or lunch with their 'walking buddy'.

Since the freak outs were most common in the morning or night, our one time of the day to be let out was lunch.

When I was a in a especially crap mood, I compared us to lab rats appreciated only for what had been done to us, ignored and trapped. Observed. Prisoners.

Of course, that was my imagination at work. After all, I did sign up for some of it. Literally, in fact.

Dinner of maccaroni came and went down my stomach in record time. I felt really hungry, even afterwards and I felt a head ache coming on.

I sat on my bed, hoping to ride the storm out fairly easily. I checked the clock.

7:34 P.M.

Earlier than I usually went to bed, but I guessed after such a fun, hectic day, I could use a bit more. After I took three spoons of SnoreLax Sleep&Congestion Liquid, I tried to close my eyes and drift away.

Sadly enough, I wasted three good hours of my life.

I sat criss-cross-applesauce for a a brief moment, considering going to Nate to help calm my tense nerves. Which it was highly against the rules to go out of our room, much less to others, but I couldn't help it. My head screamed fire and whilst I was calm outside, I felt the white flaming liquid shooting through my veins, turning ice cold in the span of half a second.

I had gone a nice length of time without a freak out, and I certainly didn't want to have another one if I could help it. Waking up aggravated, annoyed, and bruised at four in the afternoon with hardly any memory of how it happened wasn't a good thing.

Tentatively, I placed a bare foot on the ground, shivers and goosebumps crawling up my body. I hugged myself in my black fluffy pj's, ever so carefully unlocking the door. With what silence I made, one could hear the moon rise. I tip toed across the empty, dark halls and tapped on Nate's door.

Nothing happened and I quietly called his name out, tapping with a bit more force.

"Ugh... Is that you, Al? Give me a moment..."

I felt bad as I recognized his tired voiced. I probably woke him up.

His door poped open with a click and his hand shot out, dragging me into his room that was similar to my own.

"It's against the rules to go to another's room, you know." The tired teen pointed out with drooping chocolate eyes, dried drool in the corner of his mouth.

"I know. I can't sleep, and on the verge of a freak out. They're harder to control when I'm by myself for too long, I guess I think too much. I'm sorry, I'll go back if-"

"No!" He barked and held his palm out, and his head resting in his other. "I mean, it's fine. I know what you're talking about. Sorry, I had a nightmare."

I blinked, and nodded. Nightmares sucked. It wasn't often I got them, but my own were scary realistic and I never could convince myself they weren't real inside the dream, even though the small voice of logic in my head whispered it was but a figment of my fears and imagination.

"Would you mind sharing with me what's it about?" I questioned him quietly with a cocked head alike a growlithe or glameow.

"Well- Um... Er... I don't want to say."

"That's alright, then. I won't push you-"

"You suck with stubborn people, you know that? I know you want to actually hear, so I'll tell you. Next time, you can be a bit assertive. You should learn to do that."

"I won't force a friend to do something like that. Not in my policy, but I am concerned, so..."

Nate snorted with a bitter edge, and his thumb's and index finger's nails dug into his other rist. I guessed it was a really bad nightmare, and made me even more curious, although I did my best to hide it.

He sighed and took a long, drawn breath.

"It was this... Void, or rift in a abyss, better to describe it. But there was this large screen, and I sort of remember this terrible clash between two huge forces. Then everything changed to a huge purple tencho bug thing being tested on, things injected into it forcefully. It was terrible, and the experiments they did to it were far more than gruesome. They burned it to a crisp, revived it. They slashed it past recognition, then healed it. They drowned it, tarred it, squashed it, boiled it, poisoned it, dropped it off of giant heights, had it bit endlessly, they... Scarred it beyond imagination.

It was so, so horrible. They kept healing it. Terrible, just terrible. And they didn't care it screamed its voice raw, cried so much blood came instead of tears. It hurt, so much, too much. Soon enough it became indifferent. It lost the will to live, it was morbid. No emotion, just stared out as they pained it. Not caring anymore. How does someone get so fed up of everything, then they just lose sight of life? Pokemon or human, it doesn't matter. It had lost everything to them."

I found my eyes hard pressed, feeling terrible. That was disgusting, what those scientist in his dream did or whomever they were. Pokemon and people went insane usually under such harshness, but becoming dead to the world yet unfortunately alive, a being of misery forever and ever was something I couldn't imagine.

No matter what species, emotion is there. Hate, distrust, happiness, annoyance, glee, sorrow. Desire. Dislike. All emotions. No matter how you claimed it to be, it was pretty much physically impossible to for one to be dead inside.

You could disconnect yourself from the world after a horrible experience, overwhelming grief, fear, the list could go on. But there was still some form of feeling.

Giving up, too. That would be resignation, tiredness. Desire all the same, it didn't count. But to where you couldn't find anything at all but scars riddling your thoughts, dreams, body, I could gather one just might mentally leave the world.

"They revived it from a fossil, a shriveled existance scared to death after finding itself in a new world. They isolated itself from everything, everyone. It was so lonely, hurt, wondering when it would end and when it could die in peace." He finished and wrapped the covers around himself, as if he hugged himself sort of.

I glanced at the identical window, pondering my words carefully. "Then we better do our jobs and help the world, eh?"

He merely hugged me in response, and whispered something about me being an idiot.

Don't get me wrong- such a terrible thing happening made me mad as anything, but there wasn't much we could do until we got a few badges, strong teams, our own scars to show off.

"That's probably true. Anyway, do you feel better?" I asked with a soft smiled, suddenly feeling too tired for words.

"Yeah. Sorry. You came here asking for help and I managed to be a huge arse and threw that on you..." He apologized akwardly and stared at the edge of the bed as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm glad you feel better. And I think I'm tired enough to sleep now, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Really, don't, because I feel really bad."

I snorted, and a while later I crawled into my own itchy, uncomfortable bed. Soon I was fast asleep, and comfortable with the lull of a song in my mind, one I remembered from long ago.

Author's Unstable Rambles:

Hullo, again! I'm trying to pace myself the best I can, and I'd love to hear feed back!

What do you think of the story so far? Questions you may have? I love reviews, I'm sure I've said. If I haven't, that'd be certainly odd.

Oh, yes. Nate, if you hadn't noticed, is the "main guy character", whilst Allen is the 'main girl character" from Pokemon Black/White 2.

Nate is the English name for him, as I am far too lazy to write his Japanese one. And Allen shan't be her name for too long, you'll soon see.

Anywho, please review!

For now until then, I must take my leaveth! Ta-ta!~ 


End file.
